


Kiss the Flame

by annabeth



Series: fumbling towards ecstasy [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Barebacking, Infidelity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Smut, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, Viktor with a K, Vikturio, otayuri (peripheral)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth/pseuds/annabeth
Summary: Yurireallywants Otabek, but he's unsure if Otabek wants him back and, in his quest to be a good lay if he gets the chance, he propositions Viktor to show him what to do.





	Kiss the Flame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icicle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icicle/gifts), [ashiiblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/gifts).



> Written for [nsfwyurioweek](https://nsfwyurioweek.tumblr.com) on Tumblr, day 1, first times.
> 
> Beta'd by [Icicle](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Icicle) and [Ashii Black](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack).
> 
> This was written under protest (sort of, ha) for both Icicle and Ashii because they pestered me. :P
> 
> Title from Jewel.

It's unnerving to be standing on Viktor's doorstep. Yuri had waited outside, like a creeper, for Katsudon to get into his car and drive away. So he burns inside with a restless energy, and summons his faux courage—possibly the only person that knows all that bravado is an act is Beka—and rings the bell.

There's the sound of Makkachin barking, nails clicking on the hardwood floor, and then the chain being undone, the door being unlatched, and then Viktor's face peering at him from the doorway.

"Yurio?" He sounds confused; a mix of pleased surprise and suspicion. Yuri supposes he deserves the suspicion, considering what he's got planned.

"Uh, hi," Yuri says, then wants to smack himself on the forehead. So much for a projection of self-confidence. Yuri needs to be that door-to-door salesman that always closes the deal for this to work. "Yeah. I wanna come in."

"What do you need?" Viktor asks, stepping back to allow him entry, also neatly keeping Makkachin from darting outside with his foot. Yuri stomps inside, trying not to show nervousness. Viktor would probably smell it on him like a dog can scent fear.

Speaking of dogs, Makkachin bounds over and starts licking him. Yuri tolerates it for a short bit, then pushes her away. He really prefers his cat, or any cat, to a dog, but Viktor's always been a dog person, and Yuri can _deal_ , even if he doesn't like it. He's really grateful when she dashes off into the house, after food maybe, or her toys. Yuri doesn't know and he doesn't care, as long as she doesn't interrupt what he's got planned.

"I need you to fuck me," Yuri says, point blank as soon as the door is closed. He's not shy, and he's not anxious. Fuck. _Maybe he is, just a little bit nervous._

"Pardon?" Viktor's platinum hair is covering one eye as usual, but the other one is filled with incredulity. Ha, Yuri's surprised him. Viktor has always subscribed to the idea that surprising people is what brings a person vitality. What keeps them feeling alive.

Yuri doesn't wait; he just gets up in Viktor's personal space, hands on Viktor's shoulders, and plasters his lips to Viktor's.

It's a little awkward, because Yuri is shorter than Viktor, and even en pointe it's difficult to reach his mouth, but Yuri manages, even though he knocks them both off balance with the force of the kiss. Viktor catches them, regaining his equilibrium, but his mouth is frustratingly not softening towards Yuri. His hands slide down under Viktor's lapels, and then Viktor pushes him back.

"Was that your first kiss?" he asks, which surprises Yuri. He was expecting backlash, a chastisement, something other than just a casual-sounding question about his experience.

Nevertheless, Yuri flushes, despite his desire to appear cool and unruffled, as he lets go of Viktor and steps back. Was it that obvious?

"Of course not," he says dismissively. "I—"

"You're fifteen years old," Viktor breaks in, disrupting Yuri's carefully orchestrated lies. "I hope that was your first kiss." He wraps his arms around Yuri, pinning Yuri's hands to his sides, and nuzzles his face against the top of Yuri's head.

"Vitya?"

"Here's what I'm gonna do," Viktor tells him. "I'll make you tea, and—"

"You're not gonna… uh…" but Yuri's starting to sound unsure of himself, so he bites the rest of that sentence back. Viktor squeezes him a little tighter, as if making up his mind about something.

"Why don't you tell me why you're really here," Viktor says, keeping his head balanced on top of Yuri's. The truth is, Viktor and Katsudon are the only people Yuri knows for sure are having gay sex, and he needs instruction. So he gulps down the shards of his pride and tells Viktor this.

"I, well, I want to impress Otabek," he mutters. "I _like_ him, Vitya, and before I do… anything… I wanna not seem like an amateur."

Viktor releases him and stares into his eyes.

"So this _isn't_ about me?" he asks, eyes twinkling. Yuri flushes even harder.

"Well, you know, a _little_ ," Yuri admits, trying to hide his face behind his blond hair.

"I always thought you looked up to me more than you should," Viktor muses. "Did you crush on me, cute little kitten that you were? Maybe, I daresay, you still do?"

"God, Viktor, you're such a disgusting fucking sap! Maybe I did, _once_ , but I definitely don't anymore. No. I just don't want to seem like an idiot when I try to… I mean, when I fuck Otabek."

"Are you sure he's amenable?" Viktor asks. "And you _can_ be vulnerable, Yura, you know."

"What would you know about that?" Yuri flares, then stomps over to the couch. This isn't going the way he'd thought it would: namely, he'd march in here, kiss Viktor senseless, then strip out of his clothes and Vitya would lose his, then fuck him into the floor. No excess words, and no goddamn _feelings_.

"Yuuri," Viktor replies, as if that's all the answer he needs to give, and it makes Yuri furious that he understands exactly what Viktor's saying even without elaboration.

"Well, whatever! I'm sure Beka likes me." But he's not, actually, and that thought terrifies him. What if Beka is straight? "And I want him to fuck me, and I can't seem like I don't know what I'm doing."

He's terribly embarrassed about having to admit this, because he's a _prodigy_ , dammit. Being fifteen shouldn't be this goddamn difficult.

"All right," Viktor says. "Let's start with showing you how to kiss."

Yuri is vibrating with both anxiety and rage.

"It wasn't that bad!" he yells, and Viktor is suddenly towering over him, _looming_ , really, and his lips are on Yuri's again before Yuri can shout anything else.

_Oh_.

This is definitely different. Before, Yuri's teeth practically sliced open his own lips and his nose had bonked Viktor's. But letting Viktor lead isn't so bad…

But Yuri quickly grows impatient, because at first, Viktor's just rubbing their lips together, slowly, every so often increasing the pressure, but—

Yuri shoves Viktor back.

"When are you gonna kiss me for real, old man?" he demands. "Are you too chicken to—"

"Yuri Plisetsky," Viktor says sternly, "are you going to trust me, or not? Because we can do this my way, or we won't do it at all."

Yuri glowers, fuming. Fucking bastard.

"Fine." He clomps back over to Viktor, and allows him to embrace him again. And again, the kiss is slow, chaste. It doesn't feel intimate at all. When does Viktor get to the point of sticking his tongue down Yuri's throat? Yuri knows that's how this is supposed to work. And it's not like he's gonna kiss Beka like some… some _child_.

But, ever so gradually, it changes. It's still just a pressing of lips, Viktor's warm and much softer than Yuri expected, and even though he's just applying pressure, it starts to feel really good. _Really_ good. Viktor gently insinuates his leg between Yuri's thighs, and Yuri is almost embarrassed to realize he's gotten a bit hard from what have to be the lamest kisses ever.

But as soon as Viktor ascertains this, he opens his mouth slightly over Yuri's and licks at Yuri's bottom lip, an indecent tracing of the plumpness of it.

Finally, Yuri thinks, and gets with the program, opening his mouth and—

Viktor puts a hand on his chest.

"Slowly," he whispers against his mouth. "Be a tease about it, Yura, and he'll be desperate for more."

So Yuri's tongue barely touches Viktor's, their lips parted but no contact between them anymore except between their tongues. Then Viktor encloses his mouth around Yuri's tongue, bringing them back together, and sucking Yuri's tongue into his mouth.

Okay, maybe Viktor has a point; Yuri's getting harder by the second, and it feels so fucking good, to have a boner and be able to press it against something besides the heel of his own hand or the pillows on his bed. Viktor is deliciously accommodating, allowing Yuri to grind against his thigh. Yuri can't get enough; he's even somewhat distracted from the kiss until Viktor suddenly closes his teeth gently over Yuri's lower lip and tugs it into his mouth, sucking until Yuri can feel it swell with blood much like his dick is currently doing.

Yuri gasps, moans, rubs against Viktor harder and tries all at once to get as close as he can, like maybe he can climb _inside_ Viktor if he tries. He tries to remember that this is for Beka, to imagine what it might be like to touch and kiss Beka like this, but suddenly his senses are swamped by Vitya and Yuri can't hang onto anything else, just cling to Viktor's body and lose himself in the kiss, all conscious thought abandoned.

Yuri's not even aware of it happening, but suddenly he's on his back on the couch, with Viktor's dreamy eyes focused on him. Yuri remembers how much he used to admire those eyes, how much he used to crush on that perfect bone structure. Just like that, Beka's completely—if temporarily—forgotten.

He doesn't need any urging to unzip his hoodie, and as he pulls it open, Viktor rucks his shirt up, hands wandering over Yuri's slender chest. He might be small, and he might not be broad like Beka, but he's still plenty muscled, and Viktor seems to appreciate that, tracing the lines of his abdomen. Yuri's stomach flutters, outwardly, _and_ inside, with nerves.

"Shh, relax, Yura," Vitya murmurs. "I'll stop if you ask me to, but it's normal to be nervous about your first time."

He wants to deny that, to pretend he has more experience than his own hand, that he's at the very _least_ had someone touch his dick before, but… _God_. He's such a child! What if Viktor is disappointed in him? What if Yuri… fuck. He was doing this for Beka, and now he's even worried about what Viktor might think.

"Do you want to stop?" Viktor asks. "It's okay, kitten."

"No. I want to—go on. _Fuck me_ , Vitya, so I know what it's like."

"I'm gonna take off your jeans now," Viktor says, and Yuri has the sudden shock that this is becoming all too real. In his mind's eye, getting naked had seemed almost academic, a mere speed bump on the way to the highway. But now Yuri's feeling awfully young, because his dick is hard, and Viktor's hand—oh, God. Viktor's thumbs brush over his denim clad erection and Yuri is almost ashamed of the way his hips jerk towards that barely discernible touch.

"That's it, baby," Viktor whispers. "Let me touch you."

Yuri might have been naked in locker rooms a million times, but he's not quite prepared for this. He almost puts his hand on Viktor's chest, to stop him, before Viktor runs his thumb up the hard line of Yuri's arousal, just firmly enough for Yuri to really feel it.

The room is getting warm, and he is all over saturated by scents, his nose growing more keen, his lips tingling, his nerves waking up all over his body. Every sense is heightened, from the mint of Viktor's breath, to the musky scent of himself as he dampens his jeans.

Viktor inhales, and Yuri can see that he can smell him, too. He flicks open Yuri's button on his jeans, and Yuri sucks in a breath. His chest feels heavy, his head swimming, but it doesn't—it doesn't feel _bad_.

"Are you ready?" Vitya asks, kneeling on the couch and then dipping his head down. He inhales again, deeply, and his eyes flutter shut just before his mouth and nose are pressed against Yuri's lower abdomen and his aching cock. Viktor blows on him, and even the heat suffusing him through the denim is almost too much to bear.

"Get on with it," he growls breathlessly. He's gonna come if Viktor doesn't quit it and just fuck him already.

"You might find it easier if you come first," Viktor murmurs. He mouths over Yuri's erection, still breathing him in, and then lifts his head. His lips are shining.

"No, I don't want to." Yuri pouts. "I just want your fucking dick in my ass, got it?"

Viktor shrugs, and then he's quickly unzipping Yuri's jeans.

"If you don't wanna be more relaxed, that's fine," he says, "but I'm still going to introduce you to this the right way."

All of a sudden Yuri has a flash of indignation, realization dawning.

"You did this for the katsudon too, didn't you?" he says accusingly. "You fucked him, and you did it all slow and sweet, like… fuck. I don't want that, Vitya. Don't treat me like a child!"

He can see it's on the tip of Viktor's tongue to tell Yuri he _is_ a child, but they both know that's not true. He may be only fifteen, but the world of competitive figure skating has aged him in such a way that his maturity is definitely beyond that. Even if he _does_ have an anger problem.

So Yuri hurries him along by wiggling out of his jeans as fast as he can. He sits up, discarding his tiger print hoodie and yanking his t-shirt over his head.

"Get naked, old man," Yuri grumbles.

"Okay, maybe you're right," Viktor concedes. "I can see how the same methods might not be best for different people." He gets up from the couch and, faster than Yuri would have thought possible, loses all of his clothes, from his trench coat to his socks. Yuri isn't even sure if Viktor was planning to go somewhere, and Yuri interrupted, but not once has Viktor tried to stop him.

He wonders about that briefly, then discards the thought. It's not important. Much more important is the fact that Viktor's not denying him anything.

Now, Yuri is sitting on the couch, wearing only his underwear, and Viktor's devouring him with his eyes, like he's katsudon—the food, not his lover—and he can't wait to dig in.

Well, that's what Yuri wanted, isn't it?

Viktor goes down on one knee and hooks his fingers in the elastic of Yuri's underwear. He's a little overwhelmed right now, so his dick isn't as hard as it was, but Viktor doesn't mention that. He doesn't do or say anything that might feed into Yuri's insecurity, and Yuri's _really_ not used to being the one with anxiety—but apparently Viktor learned a thing or two from dealing with Katsudon.

He unveils Yuri's cock slowly, and he's got his face close enough to it that his breath washes over him in little puffs that make Yuri's dick stiffen again.

"Look at that," Viktor says, tiptoeing his finger along Yuri's length. "You _sure_ this isn't about me, kitten? You seem to find it pretty easy to get hard for me."

"That's natural," Yuri scoffs. "It's just because you're fucking breathing on me. Stop treating me like you would that fat pig."

"Hmm," Viktor says, just barely touching his lips to Yuri's shaft and humming slightly. Yuri jumps; he didn't expect that to feel the way it does. "I think I'd like you to come for me after all, baby. Prove you're really ready to play grown-up games."

"Fuck, Vitya," Yuri says, leaning his head back on the couch. "I don't look up to you anymore, you asshole. I'm not some stupid wide-eyed brat anymore."

"Still a brat," Viktor says, tapping the tip of his tongue against Yuri's dick over and over between words. "And you wouldn't be here if you didn't look up to me."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Yuri grates out. He wants to pull away, to give up on this farce since Viktor's treating it like a joke, and just worry about fucking Beka on his own. He could always scour the internet some more.

That would less annoying than Viktor's damn mouth when— _holy shit_.

Yeah, Viktor interrupts his musings by neatly taking his length into his mouth and probably halfway down his throat. Yuri's hips stutter and buck and Viktor shoves him back down, leisurely licking and tasting and sucking.

He swallows around the head of Yuri's cock and the feeling—it's just _too much_ , all at once. Yuri gasps incoherently and floods Viktor's mouth with his come.

Viktor gulps it down, then slips off his dick, rubbing at swollen, ruddy lips.

"I think you're ready now," he says, giving Yuri a smug, sparkling smile. That goddamn expression he makes for Katsudon so often and… _fuck_. Yuri wants to feel _special_ , dammit.

"Stop looking at me like you do at that pig," Yuri growls. "That stupid soppy expression."

"Aw," Viktor murmurs, idly stroking Yuri's cock. It almost hurts, but at the same time, he's already starting to feel the burn of arousal creeping back in. "Does the kitten want scritches instead of cuddles?"

"God! Why does everybody call me that? I'm no fucking cat. I'm a goddamn tiger and I'm gonna rip your throat out if you keep up that nonsense."

"Get on your knees in front of the couch," Viktor says. "Rest your head on your arms. I'll be right back. Wait." Viktor rummages underneath the cushions by Yuri's ass, triumphantly producing a bottle of lube.

"Oh, gross, you've fucked Katsudon on this couch, haven't you?" Yuri grimaces and readjusts so that he's in the position Viktor directed, his ass feeling very… bare.

"Maybe we did, maybe I just like to be prepared," Viktor says cryptically. There's a hand on his ass, and Yuri shivers; Viktor's hand is big enough to almost completely cover his ass. Fuck, he didn't… he was so distracted by his own worry that he forgot to scope out Viktor's goods, see just how much he would be taking. Now it's going to be a surprise—and hopefully not a painful one.

"You know, Yura," Viktor says conversationally, as he begins to rub lube up and down the cleft of his ass, swirling it around his apprehensive rim, "I've always thought it was cute, your staggering crush on me. Maybe I've just been hoping for this to happen."

"Like I would've ever expected you to actually fuck me," Yuri admits, trying to inject anger into it. It comes back as an echo in his ears of vulnerability and lack of self-worth. He hates himself in that moment, so he shoves backwards, and Viktor, who had the tip of a finger prying him open so gently, makes a startled noise as his finger dips inside and Yuri makes his own shocked noise when it's inside.

Fuck. That feels… weird. Like what's going in is what should be coming out, or something like that.

"Okay?" Viktor asks, rubbing at his ass cheek as he penetrates him deeper with his finger. "You like that, kitty cat?"

When Viktor withdraws it a little, Yuri's body shakes involuntarily. It really feels odd, having something going into a place where… well. But then Viktor's got two fingers breaching him, slightly separated from each other, and he curls one of them up and inward, so deep Yuri sees stars.

And then the stars burst like supernovas and Yuri decides that, yes, this is something he'd like to experience more of.

"Get to the fucking _point_ ," Yuri snarls, and Viktor smacks his ass lightly.

"So impatient and so rude," he says. "Aren't I doing you a favor? Not only am I helping you out, but you get to fuck your idol. Seems like you owe me!"

"I don't owe you anything until you actually put your dick up my ass," Yuri bites out.

"So crude, too," Viktor says easily. Then he leans over Yuri, pressing his damp, sweaty chest to Yuri's damp, sweaty back, and works his fingers in and out steadily as he begins to suck little bruises into the skin at the nape of Yuri's neck, and lower; he follows the knobs of his vertebra and Yuri thinks rather hysterically that he's going to be all marked up the next time he changes for practice.

"Don't fucking bite me, asshole," Yuri swears, impatient and done with just his fingers. "People will ask questions."

"Calm down," Viktor soothes, licking the most recent bite. "I'll help you cover them with concealer tomorrow; it's fine."

And then, with absolutely no warning, Viktor's mouth is gone from his spine and his cock is splitting Yuri open.

"Fuck!" Yuri screams, feeling wrecked and impaled. Viktor is _huge_!

"Breathe," Viktor murmurs against his ear. "Breathe in, then let it out, and relax. It's not so bad; I bet Otabek is bigger than I am. You want to be able to take it, don't you?"

Well, fuck, when he puts it _that_ way, Yuri thinks frantically, nodding. He follows Viktor's instructions and it starts to feel like less, not so much of an overpowering intrusion.

"You see? God, you're squeezing me so tight, kitten," Viktor mumbles. "I'm—ah—about halfway there. You're doing great."

Fuck, only halfway? He really hopes Beka is _not_ bigger than Viktor, or he might die. This is excruciating.

Though that's more the anticipation than actual pain—it doesn't really hurt, despite the fact that this is _much_ more than Yuri thought it would feel like.

"Okay, sweetheart," Viktor says, and Yuri can feel the instant that Viktor pulls back on his hips and his ass meets Viktor's pelvis, that last inch disappearing into him.

"Don't fucking call me tha—AH!" Yuri shrieks, but it's because Viktor has moved, and the head of his cock just brushed something deep inside that makes Yuri quiver and start to fall apart.

"Oh, you won't last," Viktor says, as if he's really sorry about it. "That's okay. Grind against the couch, kitty, until you come for me again."

Yuri isn't intending to just take orders, but as Viktor starts to ruthlessly slam into him again and again, his cock, hard again, is forced against the side of the couch, and the stimulation takes him all… the… way… there.

"Oh!" Viktor cries, a sound full of pleasure and wonder, as Yuri can feel himself clenching around Viktor's dick as he climaxes, spraying Viktor's couch with his come. Wonder what the Katsudon will think about that?

Yuri collapses, exhausted, as Viktor pounds him, note for note, grunting and gasping and basically using his ass as nothing more than a receptacle now for when he _finally_ comes.

Then Viktor pulls out with even less preamble than he pushed in, pats Yuri on the ass, and says,

"Time for you to get dressed."

"You've got to be kidding me," Yuri says, muffled by couch cushions.

"You got what you wanted, didn't you?" Viktor sounds smug.

"But… I thought—"

"You didn't want softness," Viktor reminds him. "Not like Yuuri, remember?"

"Fine, old man," Yuri says, rolling over and making his limbs work one by one until he can stand up. Come dribbles out of his ass, gross.

"Make sure you tell Beka I said hi!" Viktor says cheerfully ten minutes later, when Yuri is redressed and walking down the front pathway.

Ugh. What an idiot.

Yuri's phone rings just as he reaches the street. It's Beka. He answers it with a huge smile, even though it's a regular call and he's still got come oozing out of his ass.

"Hi!"

"So tell me," Beka says on the other end, "is the surprise another tea date?"

"Depends," Yuri says, smile widening even more. "Is it actually a 'date'?"

"Will this be your first romantic date if I say yes?" Beka asks teasingly.

"It would be," Yuri admits, trying to hide his blush even though Beka can't see him. Is Beka flirting with him? He often gets that impression, but he's afraid to ask, to give Beka even a glimpse of the size of his crush.

"Then yes, Yura. I've been waiting for so long to ask you out."

Then it was all worth it, Yuri thinks, as he chats with Beka the rest of the way home.

end.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me (helm-puppet-trash) on [Tumblr](http://helm-puppet-trash.tumblr.com)!


End file.
